Kill Hayate
by fate.izumi
Summary: Nanoha prepara brownies, que iban a ser para la bienvenida de Fate, sin embargo, Hayate llega junto con sus guardianes y se los comen antes… ¿Cuál será la reacción de Fate? xD


**Kill Hayate**

**One-Shot**

**

* * *

**

**Fate Testarossa POV**

Llegué cansada de mi misión, Nanoha me había prometido hacer mi postre favorito: Brownies, estaba muy emocionada. Mi esposa lo sacó del horno, ¡Olían delicioso! Por otra parte a mi me sudaban las manos, Nanoha lo partió en cinco rebanadas, lamí mis labios, tomé mis cubiertos cuando…

"BROWNIES DE NANOHA-CHAAAAAAAAAN!" –Escuché.

Volteé nerviosa, lo último que quería era verla, pero era muy tarde ahí estaba ella, señalando la fuente de mi postre, detrás de ella venían sus guardianes, todos sonrientes-_hambrientos_-antes de que pudiera decir algo ellos ya se estaban comiendo mis brownies…

Lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

"¡Gracias Nanoha-chan! – Me miró - ¡Qué bueno verte Fate-chan! – Volteó – ¡Ahí se ven!" Una vez cerrada la compuerta me paré de mi asiento y me dirigí a mi habitación, -_Y de Nanoha obviamente_-Abrí el armario y saqué un traje que lo había guardado para una ocasión muy especial.

"Nee, Fate-chan – Preguntó Nanoha extrañada - ¿Para qué te pones eso?" – Lo señaló.

"Emm… - Rodé mis ojos – Es para probar si aún me queda." – Sonreí.

Nanoha pensó.

"Ah… - Me miró - ¡Ok!" – Se dio la vuelta y entró al cuarto de Vivio.

Terminé de ponerme mi traje, el cual consistía en una chaqueta amarilla con líneas negras negro y un pantalón de los mismos colores, me puse mis tennis que también eran amarillos con negros; salí por la puerta trasera – _La ventana_ – Y busqué mi moto – _Sin mencionar que casi me caigo de cara_ – La prendí y fui a buscar a quienes se comieron mi postre.

Los culpables de tal tragedia fueron Hayate con sus cuatro subordinados, mas conocidos como… Los wolke algo...

La jefa, más conocida como Hayate Yagami – _Aunque ése en realidad es su nombre_- fue quien llamó a sus subordinados: Signum Zwei, Vita Zwei, Shamal Zwei y Zafira Zwei. _Ya me cansé de decir sus apellidos._

Paré en una fuente de soda – _Porque tenía hambre_ – Y al sentarme hice una lista – _Con la boleta de pago y un bolígrafo que encontré en el piso_ – No lo pensé mucho y los enumeré según me convenía – _Así no gastaba mucha gasolina_.

* * *

1- Signum Zwei

2- Vita Zwei

3- Shamal Zwei

4- Zafira Zwei

5- Hayate Yagami

* * *

No crean que me he olvidado de Reinforce, lo que pasa es que es muy pequeña, y no quiero parecer una abusiva, además ella no fue, Hayate la dejo trabajando como burro…

"¡Demonios!" – Exclamé al darme cuenta que había derramado mostaza en mi lista – _Y que me convenía más ir a ver a Vita primero por que el campo de entrenamiento estaba muy cerca_.

Terminé mi _Sprite_ y subí a mi moto, bostecé antes de ponerme el casco, prendí la moto y me dirigí al campo de entrenamiento.

Al parar vi a Vita sentada junto a una pequeña mesita con galletas de chispitas de chocolate.

Sonreí y caminé hacia ella.

"¿Fate?" – Me miró sorprendida.

"Vita… ¡Te comiste mi postre!"

Vita abrió los ojos y corrió hasta donde más pudo.

Pero como tenía las piernas más cortas que las mías – _En sí las más cortas de todo Mid-Childa_ – no llegó muy lejos, la tomé por atrás, cogí uno de sus brazos para jalarla hacia mí, ella llamó a Grand Eifser y yo a Bardiche.

"¡Ya me lo comí Fate! – Exclamó - ¡No puedo devolvértelo!"

Miré a la mesita.

Sonreí.

"Pero sí ver tu dolor."

Corrí hacía la mesita.

Vita bajó del cielo a toda velocidad.

Tomé las galletas.

Ella cayó al piso con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Qué te hice Fate?"

"Comerte mi postre…"

Me di la media vuelta y subí a mi moto – _Obvio que para eso volví a tener mi trajecito amarillo, y por cierto… No sé por qué demonios llamé a Bardiche si ni lo usé_.

Subí de nuevo a mi moto y fui en dirección a mi oficina – _Ahí trabaja Signum_ – Conociendo a Shamal ya le debió haber dejado la merienda a Signum, paré – _Luz roja_ – Y como siempre será.

Cereal azucarado con yogurt de fresa.

Aunque viniendo de Shamal no quisiera probarlo.

Hice una mueca de disgusto.

Ni bien dio la luz verde pisé el acelerador, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer con ése cereal…

Al llegar a mi despacho vi a Signum mirando con mucho amor su plato– _con mucho asci_ – hecho por Shamal, justo cuando ella estaba a punto de botarlo a la basura…

_Sonic Form!_

Levanté el cereal antes de caer, le abrí la boca a Signum a la fuerza y la obligué a tragárselo.

"¡PUAJ!" – Exclamó al terminar de tragárselo.

"¿Te gustó?" – Pregunté con sorna, volviendo a mi traje anterior. ¡El amarillo con negro por Dios!

"¡¿Estás loca Testarossa?" – Exclamó molesta presionando su pecho.

"¡Jajaja! ¡Te lo mereces!"

"¿Por qué?" – Se limpió con la _faldita_ de Agito.

"¡Por comerte mi postre!" – Exclamé y salí volando por la ventana. – De nuevo casi me caigo pero fui rápida y llamé a Bardiche.

Eché un vistazo a mi lista…

"¡Joder!" – Grité con fuerza al darme cuenta que había salido por al ventana, de nuevo tenía que tomar el ascensor, ya que el despacho de Shamal se encontraba al lado.

Entré por la puerta.

Tomé el ascensor.

Salí de allí.

Abrí la puerta de Shamal.

La buscaba, pero no la encontraba.

"¿Dónde demonios estás doctora drogadicta?" – Pregunté.

"¿Fate-chan?" – Escuché.

Traté de seguir la voz, pero no la encontraba.

"Fa-te-chan" – Me jalaron la pierna por abajo.

"¡Wa!" – Exclamé.

"Nee, Fate-chan – Bajé la cabeza – Ayúdame a subir" – Estiró su mano.

Me dio un tic en el ojo al ver a la doctora toda desparramada con inyecciones y pastillas alrededor.

"Emm… ¿Shamal?" – Pregunté para estar segura.

"¿Quién más crees? – Exclamó - ¿El oso bimbo?"

_Eso hubiera sido más agradable…_

"Amm… - La ayudé a levantarse - ¿Algo más?"

"Mi última dosis está en el cajón de tu izquierda – Lo señaló – Dámelo si no es mucha molestia".

Sonreí.

"¿Es la última?"

Asintió.

Tomé un frasco lleno de un líquido incoloro, ella tenía los ojos brillantes.

Pasé por su lado.

Ella me siguió con la mirada.

Entré al baño.

Ella iba a gritar.

Tiré el frasco en el retrete.

La vi en shock.

Jalé la palanca y el frasco desapareció.

"¡NOOOO!" – Lloraba.

"Eso te ganas por comerte mi postre."

Salí, ahora me faltaban dos.

Caminé lentamente hasta llegar a la casita de perro de Zafira. -_Hayate no quería animales dentro del buró, así que le hizo-mando a hacer- una casita en el campo de entrenamiento.-_

"Hola Zafira."

"Buenas Testarossa-san."

Miré hacía abajo.

"¿Esas son tus croquetas?"

"Sí, la ama Hayate me las prepara una vez al año."

"Entonces hoy es tu día de suerte."

"Así es."

Relamí mis labios.

Sonreí.

Zafira estaba a punto de comerse su croqueta.

Me apresuré y tome las únicas dos que estaban allí.

Zafira levantó la mirada.

Y observó como me comía sus croquetas lentamente.

"¡AUUU- U –U-U-UUUU!"

_Estaban deliciosas… ¡Ok! ¿Qué demonios me pasa?_

"Aúlla maldito perro ¡AÚLLA!"

"¿Qué te hice?" – Lloraba.

"Comerte mis brownies"

"Pero – sollozaba – La ama Hayate se las llevó todas, e inclusive aún tiene algunas en su oficina."

Fruncí el ceño.

"Buen perro."

"¿Y mis croquetas?"

"De aquí a un año."

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Tomé el ascensor y fui a la oficina de Hayate.

Estaba frente a su puerta.

Pasé saliva.

Me armé de valor y entre.

"¡BANG!" – Exclamó Hayate.

"Demonios, me asustaste."

"Ése era el punto."

"Idiota…"

"¿A qué has venido?"

"A cobrar venganza."

"Te refieres a…- Sacó algo de su cajón - ¿Esto?"

Me lo enseñó.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par.

¡ERA UN BROWNIE!

UN

Ok, me calmo, lo entendieron.

Cruzamos miradas por unos segundos.

Evaluamos la posición de cada una.

Hayate sonrió.

Yo arqueé una ceja.

Cuando…

"¡Fate mira!" – Señaló detrás de mí.

Giré emocionada para ver que era.

"¡Jajaja!" – Lloraba de risa.

"¡GAAAH!" – Exclamé molesta.

Ya sé era una broma.

Y yo caí.

Hayate aprovechó mi distracción y se llevó el brownie a la boca.

"¡NOOOO!" – Exclamé.

Me lancé encima de ella.

Metí su pisapapeles en su boca.

Traté de comerme el brownie.

Hayate se levantó y tiró el pisapapeles.

_(Casi me cae)_

Me quitó el brownie.

Tomé una mordaza -_No pregunten de donde la saque por que hasta ahora me hago la misma pregunta_.-

La utilicé en ella y aproveché y me comí el brownie de un solo bocado.

"¡NO FATEEEEEEEEE!"

Le sonreí.

Ella cayó al piso.

Giré -_Moviendo mi cabello de una manera muy sexy_-, y salí.

_**Ya en casa…**_

"Fate-chan – Llamó Nanoha - ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Fui a cobrar venganza."

"Ohh… Bueno, - Sacó un plato – Aquí están tus brownies, sabía que Hayate y compañía iban a venir, así que te guardé algunos."

Sentí frío en mi espalda al recordar lo que les hice a los wolkenteiner…

Pero ¿Saben qué?

¡No me importo!

"Gracias mi amor." – Le contesté.

Entré al cuarto de Vivio a ver como dormía mi hija mientras me comía **mis** brownies.

Jamás les dije a ellos que Nanoha me había guardado brownies aparte, sin embargo, nunca más volvieron a molestar… Sólo por dos semanas, luego siguieron jodiendo.

"¡Fate-chan! Ya están tus alfajores."

"¡Ya estamos aquí!" – Entró Hayate.

Y una vez más, se repite la historia.

**-Fin-**

**

* * *

**

**Notas del autor**

xD

Un one-shot corto xD

Lo tenía listo hace mucho, pero tuve que hacer otras cosas y no pude terminarlo ni pulirlo.

En fin, espero les haya gustado :3

Ya pronto actualizaré mis otros fics, cuídense nos vemos.

Bye, bye n_n


End file.
